


Fresh Squeezed

by MrsHamill



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-03
Updated: 2000-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those unknown aphrodisiacs will get you every time, thankfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Squeezed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do many PWPs, and I don't really think I write sex well. But this one snuck up on me. Thanks, Bunny, for the title, and thanks Fox for the beta and for telling me to post it.

There was a small patch of skin, just beneath the spot where his jaw joined his skull on his neck, that looked delicious. Obi-Wan was wearing a thin singlet against the heat of the planet, and there were slight frays in the neckline, loose threads, that drew his Master's attention. And just above the loose threads was this little piece of skin, maybe a couple of inches square, that glistened slightly with sweat. Qui-Gon could even see individual pores and wondered: would it taste salty or sweet? His entire being was focused on that little patch of skin and he licked his lips hungrily.  
  


* * *

  
The planet was called something completely unpronounceable, all sibilant hissing and guttural, glottal stops. This was because the dominant species was reptilian, and that was logical. The planet's star was a hot, blue-white young sun that bathed the planet in heat and light and made it nearly unbearable for mammals. But the Sssss(click)hassa called it home and since they were a gentle and hospitable race, they did their best to make the visiting Jedi comfortable.  
  
This included a special suite for them, underground, where it was cooler, and a bathing room with a tub the size of a small pool that was filled with constantly recirculated, cool, oiled and scented water. But it was still hot, and in deference to that both Jedi wore thin, crew-necked shirts and shorts and went barefoot while they met with the planet's leaders to talk about their entry into the Republic. Since the Sssss(click)hassa went around with no clothes, shorts could hardly be considered an affront; Qui-Gon actually considered going naked too while on the planet, but decided his prim and proper Padawan would probably have a coronary - then die of terminal embarrassment.  
  
Qui-Gon was quite well aware of the fact that his Padawan was in love with him, and had been for several years. He was still a little unsure what to do about it, though; he knew he returned the young man's feelings but didn't want to rush things. Though remarkably poised for 19, Obi-Wan was still 19 and therefore somewhat unsure of himself and his feelings. Eventually, Qui-Gon could sense, Obi-Wan would grow into a self-assured and self-confident man and a fine Jedi. Eventually.  
  
But now, when Qui-Gon delicately proposed matching native 'costume', the mortification that rolled off his Padawan in waves was enough to make him back-pedal quickly and settle on comfortable, thin cotton clothing. So they sat in their rooms going over datapads filled with information and proposals directed at the Republic. This would be a relatively easy job, at least; the Sssss(click)hassa were good people and a welcome addition to the Republic.  
  
Servants, secretaries and minor functionaries had been in and out of their rooms all day, giving them datachips, supplying them with food and drink and running errands for them. Even though their rooms were almost uncomfortably hot to them, to the Sssss(click)hassa they were quite cool and no one wanted to linger too long. So most of their communication was done via dataset and courier - servants who apparently drew the short end of the stick.  
  
It was mid-afternoon of the second day of their four-day trip. The two of them sat on a settee, intent on their datapads. A small servant - Obi-Wan thought it was female but it was difficult to tell - brought them a tray with assorted bottles of fruit juices and the local version of cold meats with typical unceremonious efficiency. Still working diligently, Qui-Gon had reached out and grabbed one of two bottles containing a red juice, opened it and sniffed cautiously.  
  
Obi-Wan threw him an amused look. "Smells good, Master?"  
  
"Yes. And more importantly, it's cold. Let's see how it tastes..." and he took a swig, then made an odd face. Obi-Wan chuckled.  
  
"Not as good as it smells, then?"  
  
Frowning, Qui-Gon looked at the bottle and then took another swallow. "It' s... odd. Very cold, but not tart and not sweet. Hmmm...feels good going down."  
  
Still intent on a trade proposal, over the next few minutes Obi-Wan observed his Master chug the rest of the juice. After a few more moments, he reached for the other bottle, saying, "If it's that good, I'll have some too." As he opened it, the dataset pinged.  
  
Taking the bottle with him, he went to the set to answer the call. The Prime Minister's face appeared before him, and Obi-Wan realized he was intensely agitated; his crest was up, framing his face and his eyes were nearly bright yellow. "Jedi Obi-Wan!" he said, the set automatically translating his hisses into Republic Standard, "A mistake... a terrible mistake has been made!"  
  
Blinking, Obi-Wan said, "What is it, Minister? Has there been an accident?" It had been proven that the Sssss(click)hassa were an emotionally overwrought race, so Obi-Wan was not too terribly worried... yet.  
  
"Oh, yes! The servant who just brought you food and drink.. it was not intended to... DON'T DRINK THAT!"  
  
While listening, Obi-Wan brought the bottle to his lips, intending to take a sip, and the shout startled him so much he nearly dropped the bottle. "What? What is it?"  
  
"It's harsssssto(click)smssss(grunt)!" The dataset apparently gave up on that word and it came out completely unadulterated. "It's a very popular drink amongst my people, but to you mammals..."  
  
Becoming alarmed, Obi-Wan felt his breath hitch in his chest and released his fear to the Force. "Is it poison, Minister? My Master..."  
  
Burying his face in his claws, the Prime Minister moaned theatrically. "Tell me Jedi Qui-Gon didn't drink it! No, it's not poisonous, it has... other... effects."  
  
Shooting a glance over his shoulder at his Master, who did seem awfully still, Obi-Wan turned back to the Minister, his eyes wide. "What kind of effects, Minister? What..."  
  
"Oooh... oooh... this is terrible..." The Minister's neck crest had turned a deep purple, denoting extreme shame, and he raked his claws over his face in mortification.  
  
Taking a deep breath to rein in his increasing worry, Obi-Wan kept his voice as calm as he could. "Minister. Please. My Master has drunk an entire bottle of this juice. PLEASE tell me what this juice will do to him."  
  
Visibly restraining himself, the Prime Minister spoke as slowly as he could. "We... we don't really understand mammalian anatomy or internal systems, you know. This juice has been one of our more... popular exports, the Correllians love it... they say it acts as a powerful aphrodisiac but must be used with caution... if he drank a whole bottle..."  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth went completely dry. "Aphrodisiac?"  
  
"Now, you mammals, that has something to do with sex, I believe, reproduction? If he drank a whole bottle, the effects won't wear off for hours, and he's going to need to mate, isn't that correct?"  
  
Taking Obi-Wan's stunned silence for assent, the Minister continued. "We have egg-couches, if that... no, that's not right, you don't lay eggs. What can I do to help you, Jedi Obi-Wan? Oh, I'm so, so embarrassed..."  
  
"How long?" Obi-Wan rasped out, finally finding his voice.  
  
"How-how long will the effects...?" Seeing Obi-Wan's nod, he continued. "About twelve hours, I think, he should be over it by tomorrow morning. We'll - we'll send you food. Should we leave you alone? Oh, what can we do, Jedi Obi-Wan?"  
  
Another long look over his shoulder to his very still - too still - Master, Obi-Wan said, "Yes. Food, please, and yes, just leave us alone, I guess... until we call you. Tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Anything, anything, oh, Jedi Obi-Wan, we are so sorry..." The Prime Minister was babbling in his need to apologize, and Obi-Wan waved him off, then cut the transmission.  
  
Slowly, Obi-Wan stood, quietly moving back to the settee where his Master sat. Qui-Gon's head was thrown back, his breathing was hard and his face flushed. Somehow, Obi-Wan didn't believe it was due to the heat in the room. "Master?" he whispered tentatively.  
  
"Obi... I feel... odd..." Qui-Gon's voice was a whisper and his hand came up to his chest, lifting the neck of his shirt to fan himself. The door opened suddenly and two servants came in bearing trays of food. Their demeanor was highly subservient and ashamed, and though Obi-Wan felt badly for them, he had his own problems.  
  
Once the tray was settled on the small table and the servants had bowed themselves out, Obi-Wan turned back to his Master, meaning to tell him what was happening. The words died in his throat.  
  
Qui-Gon was still sprawled back against the cushions of the settee, his eyes closed. Through the Force and the bond they shared, Obi-Wan could tell he was almost unconscious; he had a very inebriated feel to his aura. One of his large hands still pulled at the neckline of his shirt, trying to cool himself, but the other... the other...! It had drifted down and was gently massaging the tremendous bulge that had grown in his shorts.  
  
Licking his lips, Obi-Wan watched entranced, another bulge of similar size growing in his own pants. Trying desperately to suppress his erection and his desire, he said hoarsely, "Master... you must listen to me. That juice... it was an aphrodisiac. Can you... can you purge it from your body? Master? Do you understand me?"  
  
His eyes opened finally, but Qui-Gon appeared to be fixated on his Padawan. Or more precisely, on a spot on his Padawan's neck. He licked his lips sensuously. "An aphrodisiac, Padawan?" He blinked, then what he had said apparently registered, finally. "A _what_?"  
  
"An aphrodisiac. The Prime Minister just called. It was sent to us by mistake. Master, you must try to purge it..."  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed and suddenly appeared to realize what his hands were doing. With an effort, he stilled them, and then with another effort tried to focus. The Force answered his call sluggishly, and he groaned with the pressure from his groin. "I-I don't think I can, Obi-Wan," he whispered. "Oh, Force. I don't think I can..."  
  
"Let me help," Obi-Wan said, scooting closer and reaching for his Master's hands. Qui-Gon reached out to meet his Padawan's hands and caressed them, holding them both encased in his own big hands, staring at them enthralled.  
  
"What lovely hands you have, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon muttered, rubbing his thumbs over the lines in the younger man's palms. "So strong and yet so fine, callused fingertips, soft skin..."  
  
Frozen in shock, Obi-Wan merely watched with wide eyes as his Master drew his hands up to his face, kissing and licking his fingers carefully. When one finger was actually drawn into a hot mouth and sucked on gently, he moaned.  
  
That little noise brought Qui-Gon back to himself with a jolt, his Padawan's forefinger still in his mouth. With an inarticulate noise, he staggered to his feet and moved backwards away from the settee, stumbling over furniture and pillows. "I think... I think I should maybe take a bath..." Turning, he nearly ran into the bathing room, the combination of the inebriation from the drink and his erection making his gait wobbly and awkward.  
  
Totally incapable of moving, even had a nuclear blast gone off in the next room, Obi-Wan looked after his Master. His finger still tingled. His _body_ still tingled. And his penis REALLY tingled. Uncertain what he should do, he debated his options. He could call the Council and ask for advice. Oh, good one Kenobi... _Master Windu, Master Jinn has drunk a massive quantity of an aphrodisiac and I'd like to know if I could have permission to fuck him senseless._ Oh, no.  
  
When in danger or in doubt, a Jedi's path is clear; ask the Force. The Force couldn't steer you wrong. Dropping from the settee to a rather modified meditation pose, Obi-Wan did his best to still his mind and seek his path. After a few moments, it became obvious...painfully obvious... that the Force wanted him to seek his Master. Soon. Now, in fact.  
  
Rising he followed his Master into the bathing chamber.  
  


* * *

  
Qui-Gon had all but leapt into the bathing pool, fully dressed, seeking anything to cool his overheated flesh. He was really beginning to feel the effects of the drink now - his head was spinning, his penis was rock hard, leaking and aching, and every nerve in his body was on fire. //I haven't felt like this since I was 14,// he thought giddily to himself, peeling off shirt and shorts. The friction on his cock as he removed his shorts made him groan, and without another thought he engulfed himself in his hand, roughly pumping his angry penis. Biting back a scream, he came, the viscous fluid sinking in the cool, oily water.  
  
It helped... for about thirty seconds. His skin still aflame, he watched in fascinated horror as his rebellious flesh once again filled and hardened, the slit at the top seeming to mock him. He closed his eyes, doubled over in the pool and moaned in despair.  
  
"Master?" The tentative voice, all cultured tones and whispered innuendo, fairly caused Qui-Gon to rocket out of the tub.  
  
"Padawan?" The last syllable of the word ended on a strangled squeak as Qui-Gon faced his gorgeous, luminous, delectable apprentice. "You... you shouldn't be here... I'm - oh oh Gods, Obi-Wan, I want you I can't stop you should leave..."  
  
"No, it's all right..." The bathing pool was sunken, only about six inches of it above the floor level. Obi-Wan came to gracefully kneel there and to take his Master's reluctant hand. "The Prime Minister said it should wear off by tomorrow morning. We can... we can..."  
  
"Tomorrow _morning_?" This was adding insult to injury, and Qui-Gon just crumpled.  
  
Quickly, Obi-Wan climbed into the bathing pool, heedless of his clothing, and took his Master's head in his hands. "It's all right, Master, really it is. Let me help you. It will be all right."  
  
It was just too much. That warm body, those eyes, those _lips_... leaning forward, Qui-Gon claimed, hungrily. The singlet made a strange sound as it was ripped from Obi-Wan's body, and neither cared. Qui-Gon's mouth and lips were everywhere, nipping, sucking, kissing, and Obi-Wan sank into a haze of pleasure. In a last moment of sanity, Qui-Gon managed to focus on his apprentice. "I-I didn't want it to be like this... oh Force. You taste so good, so good... Obi, you're not a virgin are you?"  
  
Smiling shyly, Obi-Wan caressed the hair that had fascinated him for years. "No, but I'm probably not as experienced as you. And this isn't quite how I imagined it either...but it's all right."  
  
A short barking laugh as Qui-Gon pulled the smaller man to him, roughly caressing his butt through his soaked shorts. "As experienced as me! Obi-Wan, it's been years and years. And now I feel 19 again. I-I don't know if I'm going to be able to survive this, Obi-Wan," he finished, only half joking, wincing at the pressure and pain in his groin.  
  
Sighing and sinking into his Master's embrace, Obi-Wan answered him. "Then we shall die nobly together, Master," he said, meaning to be humorous but the stroking by those big hands along his cleft was getting to him. He pressed himself up against the larger man and sighed again as their erections ground together. "Wanted you for so long," he whispered, tentatively licking along Qui-Gon's collarbone.  
  
It was simply too much for Qui-Gon. He grabbed the shorts and pulled, ripping them away as the shirt had been ripped, and threw the remains of the cloth to the side of the tub. Unconsciously growling, he ground his insistent erection into the younger man, ignoring Obi-Wan's whimpers as their erections rubbed together. Kissing the smaller man roughly, his hands cupped Obi-Wan's butt, yanking him closer while his fingers explored his cleft.  
  
With a hoarse shout, he came again, then sank back onto a sitting ledge, Obi-Wan still held tightly against him. The Padawan looked down at his Master's still pulsing cock with his face an interesting mixture of pleasure, lust, trepidation and awe. Qui-Gon's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for air and his skin sheened with sweat and bath oil. Before Obi-Wan's delighted gaze, the terrific erection that had only slightly faded with climax began filling and growing again, and Qui-Gon groaned in an agony of lust.  
  
"Obi-Wan..." he rasped out, "need... need you to take me... please..."  
  
The breath hitched in Obi-Wan's chest. "All-all right, if you're sure..."  
  
"Ohhhh...yes, please, hurry..." Trying desperately to focus, Qui-Gon looked up at his apprentice. "Have-have you ever d-done that? Before?"  
  
Smiling shyly, Obi-Wan reached between then and caressed his Master's angry looking erection, causing the bigger man to grunt and thrust. "Only with women, Master," he said softly. "But I've dreamed it... dreamed of it with you. And you in me too..."  
  
"N-not yet," Qui-Gon stammered. "Too much... too much. Oh gods, oh Force, please Obi-Wan I can't wait any longer..." So saying, Qui-Gon pulled away and twisted in place, his knees on the shelf and his head pillowed on his arms, which were crossed on the edge of the tub.  
  
Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan looked frantically about the bathing chamber, anywhere but at the luscious ass before him. He knew what he needed, and there on a ledge above the tub he saw the bath oil. The reptilian race used copious amounts of oil to keep their scaly skin supple, and it was one of the few things Obi-Wan knew would not have any affect on mammalian physiology. Calling the bottle to him, he poured more into the water and on his hand, then drizzled it down Qui-Gon's cleft over his opening.  
  
The big man gasped and lunged back. "Just do it," he hissed, his fingers tightening on the side of the tub, hard enough to almost break the porcelain. "I can control my muscles enough, if-if you go slow, you won't h-hurt me... HURRY, Obi, please!"  
  
Well. Never let it be said that Padawan Kenobi would refuse a direct order. With a certain amount of anxiety, Obi-Wan positioned his cock at the tiny puckered opening and slowly pushed.  
  
Oh, it was tight! And hot, and good... so good... Barely resisting the urge to thrust hard, Obi-Wan kept up a steady, slow pressure until the head of his penis breached Qui-Gon's anus, then he stopped, panting. Qui-Gon was groaning continuously, and frantically Obi-Wan checked along their bond for pain. There was some pain, but it was subsumed by the overwhelming lust and pleasure Qui-Gon felt, and Obi-Wan could tell that part of that pleasure was due to the fact that it was him inside Qui-Gon... that Qui-Gon had been waiting for this almost as long as Obi-Wan had.  
  
"Oh, Master," he gasped, raining little kisses down the broad back that faced him, nipping gently at the bowed spine. Whining, Qui-Gon came again, gasping and panting as he did so. This time, his erection faded for a bit longer, and Obi-Wan took heart that perhaps Qui-Gon could control the effects.  
  
Qui-Gon's climax also relaxed his muscles more, and Obi-Wan was able to push in deeper, still going as slow as he was able, bracing himself against Qui-Gon's hips. The heat and tightness was beginning to make him feel lightheaded as well, and the noises Qui-Gon was making has he went deeper only inflamed him further. "Can't - can't hold it, Master, oh... oh... OH!" Liquid fire poured from his balls out through his penis as he came, hands clenching tight enough to bruise. Unconsciously, he thrust, hard, seating himself all the way into Qui-Gon and slamming against the bigger man's prostate, triggering yet another orgasm. This time, Qui-Gon couldn't hold back the scream of agonizing pleasure that burst from him.  
  
Limp against the back before him, Obi-Wan's eyes sagged shut in bliss. The rippling muscles surrounding his cock as he came saw to it that he remained hard, and he knew he could come again, eventually. He ran his hands down his Master's sides and chest, pausing to rub a nipple and relishing the accompanying moan. "Are you all right, Master?" he whispered, too sated to be embarrassed or appalled at his actions.  
  
A gasp and a shudder below him, and Qui-Gon fought to bring his breathing under control. "Yes," he finally managed to get out. One hand released its death grip on the side of the tub and took one of Obi-Wan's in a tight embrace. "I think I can get control of it, Obi-Wan, but I'll need to come a few more times. Can you..."  
  
Chuckling breathlessly, Obi-Wan said, "I'm nineteen, as you have pointed out Master... and I love you so much it hurts." The admission he had so dreaded now seemed easy, simple and so very, very right - particularly with his cock buried deep in Qui-Gon's body. "I can keep it up all night too. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Bringing Obi-Wan's hand to his lips, Qui-Gon tenderly kissed it. "Love you too, my beautiful, darling Obi-Wan," he whispered. "You are more than an old man's dream, you know."  
  
"You are NOT old, Master," Obi-Wan grinned, kissing his shoulder. "Although you and I both might be before the end of this night." Gently, he began to thrust, tiny movements that took him only a little ways out and then back again. Both sets of eyes sagged shut in pleasure.  
  
"Just like that... oh, yes," Qui-Gon murmured. "Sooo good... sooooo good..." Qui-Gon brought their locked hands down to his cock, starting a gentle massage in counterpoint to the thrusts to his ass. "A little - just a little harder... yes...oh..."  
  
Complying, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and thought about complex thermodynamics equations to get his mind off how good it felt, to be thrusting into heat and tightness... determined not to come for a while but it was so HARD...  
  
The massage to his prostate had the expected result and Qui-Gon came, again, this time only grunting. His eyes were closed, his face a rictus of pleasure, he was beyond thought or words, just aware of his beloved Padawan's cock up his ass, pounding into him and bringing him unimaginable delight.  
  
All the love and pleasure Qui-Gon was feeling was also being broadcast along their bond, as the juice had the side-effect of making it very difficult to maintain shielding. Obi-Wan felt awash in the love and joy his actions were giving Qui-Gon and he couldn't help but reflect that with his own intense enjoyment. The feedback loop they started simply grew and grew until Qui-Gon came, yet again, spasming around Obi-Wan's penis.  
  
This climax was an intense one, made stronger by the emotions washing along their bond and the fact that there was very little left in him to come. The intensity fed back to Obi-Wan, who was already being squeezed and who came again, hard, screaming with the exquisite fire.  
  
When they came back to themselves, Obi-Wan was sprawled across his Master's back, and Qui-Gon was very nearly out for the count. Carefully, Obi-Wan pulled his softened penis out of his master's anus, relieved to see no blood, and turned to sit next to the big man on the shelf. Gently, he pulled and turned Qui-Gon so that he was lying sprawled across Obi-Wan's lap and chest, his head cradled on the younger man's shoulder. With tired amusement, Obi-Wan noticed that Qui-Gon's penis was still mostly hard.  
  
They were chest-deep in the cool water, and even though it wasn't exactly clean, Obi-Wan preferred it to the intense heat outside the bathtub. Shortly, Qui-Gon's eyes dragged open, and he smiled to find himself cradled like a child in his Padawan's arms.  
  
"You take such good care of me, my Obi," he rasped, his voice raw from screaming. "I'm so sorry this had to happen this way..."  
  
Greatly daring, Obi-Wan put his finger on his Master's lips. "It's all right, Qui-Gon. It really is. And I would hazard a guess that it's certainly going to be a fun night."  
  
Smiling wryly, Qui-Gon said, "Depends on your definition of fun. But I have enjoyed it, I must say, more so because you were here," he whispered the last, slowly leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan. The younger man returned his caresses eagerly, sweet kisses becoming hot and intense as their tongues met.  
  
Somewhat more under control, finally, Qui-Gon was able to take his time and really explore the wealth of golden skin before him, tasting, kissing, determining hot spots that made his Padawan gasp with pleasure. Fairly quickly, their positions were reversed and Obi-Wan was sitting on his Master 's lap, his hands tangled in the dark, thick hair, kissing the big man passionately. Their erections met with every breath and Obi-Wan was beginning to feel the way Qui-Gon must feel under the effects of the juice.  
  
Pulling back and framing the bearded face with his hands, Obi-Wan asked, "Can - can we do it the other way now? Will you take me?" He was pleased that his voice shook only a little in his excitement and nervousness.  
  
Qui-Gon looked deeply into his Padwan's face and realized he was lost. The beautiful gray-green eyes were dilated in passion and his lips were already swollen with kissing. "Yes," he said softly, stroking down the soft skin of Obi-Wan's back. "I think... I hope I can control it and I want inside you so badly..."  
  
"Let me help you take the edge off, Master," Obi-Wan grinned wickedly, climbing off his Master's lap and urging the man to stand. Qui-Gon gasped as his Padawan quickly bent his head to suck strongly on the erection before him, the sweet oil from the water mingling with the bitter taste of his pre-come. In no time, Qui-Gon was shooting into that hot mouth, wailing with the pleasure of it. When he could think again, he looked down at his impish Padawan and smiled in dazed satisfaction.  
  
"Well, that should help..." he gasped, then urged the younger man to turn.  
  
//Thank the Force at least I'm able to think again,// Qui-Gon reflected, contemplating the beautiful expanse of golden skin before him and the delectable ass laid out like a feast for his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to tease and torment his Padawan with kisses and licks, but the imperative in his bloodstream wouldn't let him.  
  
As carefully as he was able, he prepared his Padawan, moaning at the very tight heat his oily fingers felt. It wasn't long before Obi-Wan was ready, trembling violently in anticipation as his Master's fingers stretched and oiled him gently. When all movement stilled, he looked over his shoulder, desperate for something more. "Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Will you..." Qui-Gon swallowed against the need, his voice a harsh whisper. "Will you ride me, Obi-Wan? Please? I want to see your beautiful face..."  
  
"Oh, yes," was his whispered, eager reply, and before he knew it, he was straddling Qui-Gon and sinking down onto his huge erection. The burn was intense, but his Master held his hips in a bruising grip and made sure he went as slowly as possible. The water lapping at their waists also buoyed him and made it easier as well. Qui-Gon watched him intently, looking for signs of pain, but all he saw was gasping, joyous pleasure.  
  
It didn't take long for Qui-Gon to come again, but Obi-Wan, not under the effects of the aphrodisiac, did not and kept sinking until all of Qui-Gon's hot length was buried in him and he was groaning, his fingers spasmodically opening and closing in his lover's hair. "So good, Master," he moaned, "so very, very good, oh, I never imagined..."  
  
Before long, his body had adjusted to the intrusion and he wanted more, so he began to rise and fall carefully. Qui-Gon kept him from doing it too hard, so as not to hurt himself, but the tiny movements were enough. They came together this time, holding each other tightly, crying each other's names as their orgasms rocketed through them, and both passed out from the intensity of it.  
  


* * *

  
Obi-Wan came back to himself much, much later. His Master's cock was still deep inside him but softer, and he could tell that several hours had passed. The room was dim, but there was enough light filtering through to allow him to see. From the semen he could feel leaking out around Qui-Gon's shaft, the bigger man must have come at least one more time and he winced in sympathy. He was stiff - from sitting in one position, and that position being impaled - but he managed to drag himself up to look down at Qui-Gon's face, and realized his Master was asleep.  
  
Gently, carefully, he pulled himself off, wincing at the soreness he felt in all his muscles, not only the ones hardest worked. Qui-Gon jerked in his sleep and made a soft sound, but a touch to his mind assured Obi-Wan he was still deeply in slumber. Grateful that he was at last actually able to touch his Master's mind, Obi-Wan realized the effects of the aphrodisiac were wearing off finally, and he gently kissed Qui-Gon's swollen lips before painfully climbing out of the tub.  
  
Darkness did not make the room that much cooler, but being in water for Force knew how many hours made his skin sensitized and he felt much better. From his own stomach rumbles he knew he was far overdue for food, and he hadn't been putting out nearly as much energy as his Master.  
  
The large tray with food and milder drink was still on the table, so he lifted it and moved back into the bathing room. Qui-Gon was still asleep, propped up by two sides of the tub, and looked endearingly young in the dim light. Gently, Obi-wan slipped back into the water and pulled Qui-Gon to him so the bigger man was once again cradled against his shoulder. Then he started eating some of the fruit on the tray.  
  
Shortly, Qui-Gon awoke, hungry and delightfully comfortable. His eyes opened in the dim light to see his Padawan's face over his own, smiling down at him shyly. "Would you like some fruit, Master?"  
  
Stretching very carefully, Qui-Gon smiled back. His penis was still fairly hard, but the ache was gone as was the insistence. "I would love some fruit, Padawan. As long as it has nothing to do with that juice."  
  
Laughing, Obi-Wan fed him fruit and salted meats, and the two of them drank tepid water, neither willing to try any of the juices on the tray for some reason. It didn't take them long to finish what they had been supplied, and they felt much better with food in their bellies.  
  
Licking the last of the fruit pulp from his fingers, Obi-Wan suddenly felt other fingers on his face, and smiled at his Master. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked seriously, carding his hands through the younger man's short hair.  
  
"Yes, Master," was his somewhat bashful reply. "I-I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted, but..."  
  
"Oh, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed, pulling his Padawan to him in a tight hug. "I've only been waiting to be sure how you felt. I - I didn't want to take advantage of you. And to be honest, I wasn't sure YOU were sure how you felt." Pulling back, he looked deeply into Obi-Wan's eyes and saw only love. "I love you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I love you too, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied, happily. "Um, not to change the subject or anything, but do you think we can go to bed? Or do you want to stay here in the tub?"  
  
"I think the effects have worn off, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, smiling. "But I'm not sure I want to actually leave the tub."  
  
Frowning, Obi-Wan looked down at his Master's evident arousal. "But..."  
  
Leaning forward, Qui-Gon brushed his lips against Obi-Wan's, his tongue darting out to taste. "I don't need an aphrodisiac with you around, Obi-love," he whispered.  
  
Sudden dawning on his Padawan's face led to a huge grin. "Neither do I, Master," he answered, climbing into the larger man's lap and kissing him enthusiastically. "But I think we should take a barrel of that juice home with us, for research purposes..."  
  
"Research purposes." Qui-Gon stared, appalled, at his Padawan.  
  
"Research purposes," Obi-Wan restated firmly. "I mean, now that I have you, there's no way I'm ever giving you up. And if we have some of that on hand, well..."  
  
Groaning, Qui-Gon buried his head into his Padawan's neck and sobbed.

end


End file.
